The Dog, the Wizard, and the War Machine
by Doshi
Summary: The result of an ancient spell gone wrong, the Titans find themselves with a Wizard on their hands. He gets the Titans into a lot of trouble, and gets them out of some, but when his War Machine wakes again, they all seem Doomed. First Fan Fic, please R&R.


_**The Dog, the Wizard, and the War Machine**_

In times ancient and forgotten, there was a Dog, a Wizard, and a War Machine. The latter and the former both belonged to the Wizard, who was the most powerful there has ever been. He made magical artifacts of great wonder and renown. He found out secret after hidden secret, and he took the demon worlds for his own. How ever, one day, he and his dog just disappeared.

But his machine was left behind, and then the apocalypse came. Fire and Ice rained from the skys, and the sun shone no more. The creatures of that age where wiped out, before the demons and angels joined forces to finally subdue the great War Machine. But it was not destroyed, as each side saw in it the way to realize their goals. So the War Machine lay and was covered by years and millennia of dust.

Chapter One

White Hole

The Titans where merrily sitting down to dinner. Well, mostly merrily. Raven was as un-merry as ever.

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Cyborg, rubbing his hands together. "Whose turn was it to cook?"

"Mine," said Beast Boy evilly, as Cyborg's smile fell us-side down.

"Damn," muttered Cyborg, "Salad night."

"That's right!" exclaimed Beast Boy, as he served his favorite fruit salad.

"Joyous!" yelled Starfire in her alien way, as Cyborg sighed and started to pick his food.

"Beast boy?" asked Cyborg.

"Ya?" answered Beast Boy. Raven sighed.

"Does it occur to you that the animals you become eat other animals?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah," answered Beast Boy, stuffing his face with salad, "but they… never… became… those ani…mals."

"Drop it," said Raven as Cyborg opened his mouth. Cyborg closed it with a grumbled "stupid Beast Boy and his veggies."

Just as Cyborg settled down and started to eat his salad, the alarm went off.

"Titans," yelled Robin as he jumped up. "Trouble!"

∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

When the Teen Titans arrived at the downtown district the alert had come from, they saw a faint blank space of white hovering over the ground. Police had the area surrounded. Robin went to talk to the Chief.

"What is this?" he asked. The Chief was about to answer when a low 'Boooooo' was heard, ongoing and continuous. As it slowly grew louder, the police all ducked.

"Get down," the Chief of Police hissed. The Titans rushed to obey as the 'Boooooo' reached a high screech.

There was a soft 'Po' and second of silence.

"Wha?" asked Robin, before he was quite rudely and shockingly interrupted by a large and momentous **_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

A massive shock wave rolled from the White Sphere, and with it came books and papers, spiraling out, and at the end came a desk and a bookcase. The shock wave cracked the glass on the surrounding towers, and the police cars where thrown into the air, along with most of the police force and all of the Titans. The Chief of Police, who had managed to stay on the ground, looked white, though he was black.

"That was stronger than last time," he whispered softly. Starfire picked a book from her face. She flipped through it, and then turned to Raven.

"Raven, as you are the, 'bookworm'," she said hesitantly, "do you recognize this form of writing?" Raven, took the book, ignoring the 'bookworm' part, and opened it to the middle.

"No," she said in her static way, "I don't." Beast Boy gasped as a lower 'Boooooo' started. The Titans got down, and the police scrambled. Raven formed a shield around them, as the 'Boooooo' passed from their hearing in highness. All except Beast Boy's who was grabbing his ears and seemingly trying to tear them off.

A soft but loud 'Po' filled the silence. The Titans waited for a full 5 seconds before the

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The shock wave was massive, and the nearby building collapsed and the street fell into the sewers. Raven's shield stood up against the shock wave and the random objects flying from it, though she was sweating profusely. Then a block of rock the size of a large elephant flew out and blasted her shield to pieces. 6 people went flying as the shock wave ended and the White Sphere disappeared with a soft 'ZZZZZZuuuuuuuuuuusssss".

Cyborg got up and asked the shaken Robin, who had wet his pants, "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Here," said Beast Boy as a green roach crawled out from the cracked and sunken street.

"Then who is this?" asked Starfire, looking at Raven. The group huddled around her.

Raven had fallen on her back, and somebody had fallen on top of her.


End file.
